What did I ever do to make you Leave?
by RedCatEye
Summary: Dean wonders why Seth left. The answer wasn't quite like he expected. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so on my profile, this was supposed to be just a one-shot but I had too much fun writing it so it has a chapter 2 now but that's it. Enjoy!**

There were days when he would feel unstoppable, invincible even. The crowd would cheer at the sight of his face and it would fill him with adrenaline. Walking towards the ring was one of the most exhilarating acts he'd do in this line of work and seeing the excited looks in the audience was incredible. Dean Ambrose came to love this company and the universe that supports it.

But more often than not, he would feel worthless. When he wasn't out in the ring wrestling, he would be in some hotel, lying down on a bed and being surrounded by self-hatred. During these days, he didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want anyone to see him like this. But he would shamefully dial that number, _that damn number_, and wait for the person to pick up. Today wasn't different.

Dean sat on a lumpy bed in some shady motel somewhere in Cincinnati, his phone pressed against his ear as his left hand held a beer can in a death grip. It was around 2 in the morning and he knew he was being such a huge pain in the ass for calling at this time but to hell with it. _They _needed to talk

"Pick up…Please…Please…." He pleaded under his breath and he noted how pathetically desperate he sounded but he couldn't care less. What mattered right now was whether or not _he_ would answer the phone.

After what felt like an eternity, Rollins picked up his phone.

"What do you want?"

Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I wanted to talk."

"Then talk." Seth sounded so cold and it made it difficult for the Lunatic Fringe to think of something to talk about.

He sniffled before replying "Seth, I…..I miss you."

He heard the younger wrestler sigh from the other line, perhaps in frustration. The silence was nerve-wracking and Dean was sure Seth would hang up.

"Is that it?" Seth questioned, sounding bored and uninterested in their conversation.

Dean felt hurt by the question. But he cleared his throat and mustered up enough of his voice to answer. "What do you want me to say?"

Dean hated this: Feeling weak and vulnerable. What's more infuriating was the fact that only Seth Rollins can make him feel like this without even realizing it. It was difficult for Dean to come to work, knowing that he could run into the two-toned man at every turn. When he does run into him, he begins to feel weird. Like, his stomach starts to churn and his chest feels like it's swelling up and he feels light-headed. But even through all those weird feelings, he tries his best to _accidentally_ bump into Rollins in the hallway to maybe get a reaction. But he never gets one. Seth would just give him an annoyed look and continue to walk without saying anything.

"Dean?" Seth's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Dean? Are you alright? You went quiet there for a second?"

"Huh?" Dean croaked out, his voice cracked a little but he didn't seem to notice. "Oh yeah. I'm…fine."

"Want me to come over?"

The Lunatic was puzzled by the question. A minute ago, Seth sounded like he didn't care about the blonde at all. Now, here he was, asking if he could come over to hotel. Wait. How did he even know which hotel he was staying at?

"You texted me where you were staying, asshole." Seth answered. Dean didn't even realize that he asked that out loud.

"Do you want me to come over or not?"

Dean denied the request. "Seth?"

"Hm?" The younger man replied, the background sounding windy like he was driving in his car with the windows down.

"I love you."

The words hit Seth with an odd sense of nostalgia. He remembered those nights when he and Dean would lie awake next to each other and the blonde would whisper those words into his ear. Those nights when Dean would be on top of him, making him scream his name or render him speechless.

He noticed how it was quiet on Dean's line and he realized that the Lunatic Fringe had already hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket and focused on the road.

Meanwhile, Dean tossed his phone somewhere on the bed and put his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. _Stupid, stupid_. Why the hell did he end the conversation the way he did? Ugh, he needed a drink. He knew there was a bar down somewhere in the lobby so he grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and room key before heading out.

Seth parked his car at the hotel parking lot and he had this weird feeling that Dean was in trouble or was going to get involved in some kind of fight or whatever. Call it a brother's instinct. He walked inside the lobby and was about to ask the woman at the front desk where Dean was staying when he, again, had this feeling that he knew where Dean was.

And, lo and behold, he was right about both of his suspicions: Dean was in the bar, holding a beer while arguing loudly with another guy who was more shit-faced than he was. Before things could go to an all-out brawl, Seth ran over and grabbed Ambrose's right arm to pull him away. Dean kept kicking and shouting profanities and threats at the guy as his former Shield brother dragged him out of the bar.

"Wha' d'you think you're –hic- doing?" Dean grumbled out when Seth plopped him down on the sofa at the lobby. He was so drunk; he could barely keep his eyes open.

He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was back in his hotel room, dressed in nothing more than a pair of pajama pants and a black shirt. The side of his face was flat against the pillows. When did the pillows feel so warm and soft? He grumbled and lifted his head up but felt a hand in his hair trying to gently push him back down.

"Try to get some rest." Seth advised, playing with the soft curls in Dean's hair.

Dean didn't object, didn't squirm away from the younger man. Instead, he brought his hand closer to Seth's left one, which was resting on the bed. He held it, smiling when he felt Seth intertwined their fingers. The Lunatic Fringe felt relaxed as he laid there on Seth's lap, a hand ruffling through his hair and holding the two-toned man's hand.

"Did I do anything stupid?" He asked, lifting his head up so his chin rested on Seth's knee. Seth let out a small laugh as he replied, "No, unless you count almost pissing on my leg as anything stupid."

"Oh, god," Dean murmured, rubbing his hand on his face. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

Everything was silent again. It wasn't even the comfortable silence they once shared. It was just….awkward silence. So he said the stupidest thing to break the silence.

"Do you, like, still love me?"

As soon as the words came out, he regretted it. He sounded lonely and desperate and clingy and he hated that in a person. Huh, so maybe that's the reason why he can't stand himself lately.

Seth was taken by surprise. Though, he had been expecting that question, even though he thought that the blonde didn't care. He opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find the right words to answer with. And besides, Dean probably doesn't know what he's saying, being plastered drunk and all.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

"Get some sleep." Seth insisted, leaning back against the headboard.

"Not until you answer my question."

Dean didn't know why it was important to know all of a sudden. But he needed to know, he just didn't know why. He looks up at Seth, who was chewing on his bottom lip as he still played with Dean's blonde curls. Seth looked cornered, like Dean had trapped him with his question somehow. For some reason, Dean wanted that to happen, like he could force an answer out of the two-toned man.

"Answer me, Seth."

"You already know the answer. I don't have to say it."

"How do you fucking expect me to know the answer?! You've been avoiding me like the fucking plague for the past few months," Dean slid off of Seth's lap to stand in front of Rollins at the foot of the bed, all traces of his hangover gone.

"You didn't talk to me. You refused to look at me. How the hell do you expect me to know something like that?! For all I fucking know, you'd wish me dead!"

Seth looked up at him, the anger on Ambrose's face almost making him squirm. But there was an odd expression in Dean's eyes. He looked absolutely heart-broken. But Seth shouldn't be surprised: Dean loved him even before they came to the WWE and the blonde man loved Seth with every piece of his body. And Seth just ripped his heart out, walked away and left Dean gasping for air.

"It's not like that!" He answered back, though he had a hard time believing the words that came out of his mouth.

"Than what was it exactly? You just wanted my dick and when you finally got it, you ran away?!"

"Dean, I never-"

"Yeah, that's it. You wanna know how I know? Because you never loved me! You never cared and that's why it was so easy for you to tell me to move on. Because you never felt the way I did for you! Because you _never loved me_!"

Seth got up from the bed and punched Dean square in the jaw, maybe feeling it crack under his fist. He didn't even realize what he did until he looked down at his former Shield brother on the floor, cupping his left hand over his mouth. The two-toned man felt tears stinging at the edges of his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists.

"You think I wanted that?!" He asked angrily, keeping his gaze on Dean who was staring at him with shock.

"You think I wanted THIS?! Do you honestly think that I wanted to be away from the people I care about, to hurt the man I love?! You have no right to tell me that, Ambrose! You think you're the only one who can't sleep at night? Do you wanna hear me say it? I love you! I love you so much that I acted like everything was okay when it wasn't! I love you too much so I went away because Hunter wanted to take you away from me! I sacrificed _my_ happiness just so you would be okay! I am tired of hurting you, of seeing them make you look nothing more than a rabid dog!"

Seth dropped to his knees in front of his ex-lover, covering his face with his hands as he started to cry. "You have no idea how miserable I am with the choices I made! I thought a blade to my wrists would make everything better but it didn't! I'm still the same fucking asshole that messed everything up! I'm still the same corporate douchebag that everybody despises! I'm still the same fuck-up that wishes that I could just die because I can't take any of this anymore!"

Dean didn't know what to say. He thought for sure that Seth left on his own accord and now he feels like an ass for thinking so. Hunter wanted Dean to join the Authority? He didn't have time to think about it because Seth was on his knees, _crying_ in front of him. He reluctantly gathered the crying man in his arms and patting his back.

Seth muffled his sobs into the crook of Dean's neck, his tears dripping onto Dean's shirt. The Lunatic Fringe smelled nice despite being in a bar for probably a few hours, Dean's musky cologne and natural scent comforting him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dean," he muttered under his breath just loud enough for the older man to hear. "You didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry if I made you think that you did. I just- I…I'm-"

"Stop it," Dean said simply, not a command. He just said so. "Stop making me feel like an ass already." Dean looked down at Seth with a smile on his face and Seth returned the smile.

"I'm sorry. I know that you won't forgive me so easily so I'll try to go back to the start. Oh god, I'm so sappy."

"Yeah, you always are. But it'll take you a lifetime if you start all the way back to the beginning. Why don't you just pick up from where you left off?"

Dean placed a hand on the back of Seth's head and kissed the younger man's forehead.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you were telling me to sleep?"


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning…_

Dean forced his eyes open, the harsh sunlight seeping in from the window temporarily blinding him. He held a hand up to somehow block some light from his blue eyes as he looked around the room. He didn't need to do that much because Seth was still curled up beside him, the half-blonde loosely holding Ambrose's left hand with his right one.

Seth looked so serene lying on his side, facing Dean in a half-fetal position. His bi-colored hair a messy curtain around his face and his mouth slightly open as soft snores and mumbles under his breath. Some time during their slumber, Seth cried again but Dean assumed it was nothing serious.

He bent down and gently kissed Seth's lips, which caused the sleeping man to stir and open his eyes when Dean leaned back.

"Why the hell are you up so early?" Seth asked playfully, his voice groggy with sleep. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the wooden headboard. "We could never wake you up in the morning."

"Well, a lot changed while you were gone."

Seth felt bad because of Dean's reply but Dean was smiling at him so he lightened up.

"I..uh…I better get dressed because I'm supposed to be downstairs in an hour." Dean excused, scratching at the bridge of his nose but didn't move to get off the bed. He patted the lump under the blanket that he assumed to be Seth's hip.

Seth checked his wristwatch, which was still around his wrist somehow. It was 8:30 AM apparently and he knew that the bus would leave soon so he nodded and got up from the bed himself. They showered in turns and got dressed silently but it wasn't as awkward as before. When they were ready to go, Dean stood in front of Seth and smiled.

"See you at the arena, yeah?"

Seth laughed like he just heard a really funny joke. "Idiot, we'll both be in the same bus."

"Well, we better get going, champ."

The champion rolled his eyes and they went downstairs to the lobby and parted ways: Dean with Roman, Ziggler and Kingston and Seth with the Authority. But Dean didn't feel angry to see him with them anymore. When they went on the bus, the Authority sat at the front and Dean and his companions sat at the back. It reminded the Lunatic of his high school days but the difference is that he wasn't by himself this time.

From the third row of the bus, Seth would glance back at Dean and the blonde would catch him looking every time. He would look away with a smile on his face and Dean would look out the window chuckling or he would whisper something in Roman's ear. There was no tension between their glances, just a typical crush-like romance and it was nice.

They all got to the arena and everyone went about to usual business: Going to the gym, checking their gear, practicing wrestling moves. Dean went to his locker room and sat down on the bench. He got out of his street clothes and wore his black sleeveless shirt with his initials on it, denim pants and boots. He was taping up his wrists when there was a knock on his door.

"Door's open." He answered, not looking up. The door opened and Dolph Ziggler entered, crossing his arms once he closed the door.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Rollins?" He asked skeptically. He looked down at Ambrose and it made the Lunatic uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he answered confidently. "What makes you think there's something going on?"

"He kept looking at you in the bus, man. Really, what's with you guys?"

Dean sighed and bit of the tape when he finished wrapping his wrists.

"Nothing. We just made up, is all."

"You made up?" Ziggler wasn't buying it one bit. Just a few days ago, he helped break up a fistfight between the two men and now, all of a sudden, they just made up and became friends again?

"I'm not buying it, man. It's not like you to jus forgive people, especially Rollins."

"Yeah, well, you guys just don't know me as well as you think you do. Now if you don't mind…."

Dolph held up his hands in surrender and left Dean alone. The blonde fished his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Seth.

'_Stop looking at me on da bus. Zig's getting suspicious.'_

He cleared his stuff in his bag and got up to leave but his phone vibrated for a message.

'_Oh, he is? Sorry, not sorry, Dean. :P'_

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his phone off so he wouldn't be distracted. He was in a match against Barrett and he wanted no distractions.

"Seth, are you listening?"

Stephanie's voice jolted Seth out of his thoughts. The two-toned man blinked and Stephanie looked at him with a look of frustration.

"Uh..yeah. Sorry." He stammered, clearing his throat. Thankfully, she went back to their discussion and Seth tuned them out again. He just wanted to get out of here so he could talk to Dean. This meeting was boring and he wanted to leave already. The topic doesn't even have anything to do with his championship or his rivalry with Randy so why should he sit here for 30 minutes?

The meeting ended just 30 minutes before Raw started and Seth stood up and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, we need to talk." Kane said simply, turning Seth back around to face him.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Okay….What is it?"

"Something's going on between you and Ambrose and I wanna know what it is."

Man, was Seth really that transparent? He scratched the back of his head, anxious to leave already, as he answered, "Uh, nothing's going on. Can I go now?"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you weren't answering any of our calls last night? Or that you were with that kid when you came down to the lobby?"

Kane crossed his arms as he waited for Seth's response. Seth's eyes shifted to the door then back to Kane before dashing out of the room, eventually losing the big man somewhere. He made it to the Catering area where he stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow, what's chasing your tail, princess?"

Seth raised his head and Dean closed the space between them, kissing his lips right there in front of everyone. Paige and AJ looked at them with a hint of interest, Tyson and Cesaro shook their heads and put their headphones back on, the douchebags. And Naomi walked past them while carrying a plate full of food. She muttered a "He better be a damn good kisser, Rollins" under her breath when she was within Seth's hearing range.

Seth just stood there like an idiot because he didn't know how to react to the situation. On one hand, the kiss felt great and Seth wanted to push Ambrose back against the wall and fuck him until he can't walk straight. But on the other hand, people were looking at them, people who assumed that they hated each other's guts.

The only person who didn't care about the situation was Dean, who sucked on Seth's bottom lip and tugging at it with his teeth. He loved putting Seth in these predicaments, just loved to see what Seth would do. Well, at the moment, the two-toned man wasn't doing anything. Dean looked down at him with half-lidded eyes and just adored the confused and shocked expression on Seth's handsome face. And his eyes seemed so brown when they were this wide and it made him look so cute and fuckable.

Dean pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See you out there, princess." He left the cafeteria area, feeling smug. He could just imagine everyone's faces and it brought a smile to his face. Nah, Seth's a genius. He'll think of an excuse to get them both out of trouble, right? The Lunatic Fringe didn't really care. He got what he wanted for today and that was to get Seth sexually frustrated for the rest of the day.

Seth stood there in front of everybody, not knowing what to say. He could hear Paige whisper something in AJ's ear and laugh. Seth quickly ran to his locker room and leaned against the door as he closed it. What the hell was that all about? His phone rang for a call and he took a while before he picked up.

"Hey, princess," Dean's voice sounded way too happy. "Was beginning to wonder why you weren't picking up."

The background sounded so loud, like he was at a concert or something.

"Where the hell are you?" The two-toned man asked. "And what the fuck was that kiss for?"

"Oh, I'm standing by the curtain now. I'm about to go out and they're playing my theme. I got a promo to give to the audience and I wanted to get rid of pre-show jitters."

"By embarrassing me in front of everybody?" Seth couldn't hold back a smile and a slight laugh. He cleared his throat and tried to sound serious.

Dean jumped in place to get himself pumped up. "As much as I love talking to you like a typical boyfriend, I really gotta hang up. I'll talk to you later, princess."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Probably not. Bye!"

And with that, Dean hung up and Seth saw on the small TV in his locker room that Dean already went out, smiling when he saw Dean's thumb slide out of his pocket where he probably stashed his phone. He cuts a really good promo, his sense of dark humor and his quirky mannerisms always made Seth laugh. Add Dean's throaty voice, which always sent chills down the champion's spine, and Seth finds it hard to watch the promo without blushing like a teenager.

Dean finished the promo and the crowd cheered like crazy as the Lunatic Fringe exited. Seth turned the monitor off and sat back. His match against Ziggler was still later on tonight so he had time to relax. The doorknob turned and who else but Dean Ambrose entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Good promo, huh?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

Seth gave him a smile and answered, "I think the WWE universe will be the judge of that."

Dean stepped closer to the younger man and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Seth's ear. He leaned down to kiss Seth on the forehead and asked with a smile,

"So, champ, you sure you want this-" He gestured between the two of them. "to happen again?"

"Definitely," Seth answered, resting a hand on Dean's chest just to feel his heart beating. "And I promise: This time, I'm not leaving."

"You can't definitely say that, Seth," Dean reminded, closing his eyes as he continued. "Just….promise me you won't leave without saying goodbye."

Seth nodded and playfully pushed the blonde away. "Get out. I have a match later and I'm still not in my gear."

Dean laughed, opened the door and gave a two-fingered mock salute as he said, "Will do, princess. I'll see you later."

**A/N: So…..this turned out a little fluffier than I expected. The story as a whole was supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting longer than I wanted so I cut it into two chapters. This one is practically devoid of angst and feels but I hope you still enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

**Reminder and question: Do you guys want a continuation for 'Split'? Y'know, the one where Dean has Multiple Personality Disorder? I kinda want to elaborate on that further and I was wondering if you guys would like a sequel.**


End file.
